10 years later
by twilightluver4eva123
Summary: the cullens have new neighbours and everything is not what it seems
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:sadly I dont own twilight

Bella POV

It was time for us to move again. We couldn't stay in one place too long. It has been nearly 10 years since my change. We were moving to a small town called La Touche. Six months after Nessie was fully matured, she married Jacob. Jacob was now much to my hate my son. We had been living in Alaska near the Denali coven. Tanya had found a mate a decade ago and I was happy since she couldn't go after Edward. His name was Mark. I was sitting in Edward's new Volvo another silver, which brought back happy memories. I was in the front and Alice and Jasper were in the back. Alice was chatting about the new mall that was built in their absence. Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Nessie were in the car in front of us in a classic black B.M.W. Rose and Emmett were behind us with two moving trucks behind them. When we go to the house, after a very long drive, we were surprised to see a house opposite ours. "Hey, we have neighbours now." Emmett said happily. "The council must have cleared out some forest and built it here," Carlisle mused. "Let's hope they don't do it again, I don't want new neighbours," Rose said unhappily "where are the moving trucks?" asked Renesmee. "They must have got lost." I answered "they will be here in an hour," Alice said excitedly. She wanted to decorate. Alice's face went blank, she was having a vision. "The neighbours are coming to see us the Smith family, they have three children. The boy's name is Mike and the girls name is Karen and Karla. The parents want the kids to get to know us." Said Alice. "Yes Tom Smith works at the hospital" said Carlisle "when will they be here?"

"Um three minutes, make it look like we just got here, um fiddle with the bags or something. We took our bags t hat we brought inside and make it look like were were taking them out. Carlisle and Esme waited inside while the rest of us stayed outside. Finally the Smiths came outside, first the parents then the children. As they got closer, Emmett shouted "mom, dad, we have visitors". We all tried to look surprised as they came closer. The boy, Mike kept staring at me until Edward put his hand around my waist pulling me closer. "Hi, we the neighbours from across the road. I am Tom, this is my wife Lily and my son. Mike, and my daughters, Karen and Karla." Said Tom. Karen the youngest sister she looked interested unlike her sister who looks more scared than interested. "Hi Tom, I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and my adopted children. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jacob. Renesmee, Jasper and Alice" he said pointing to each of us. "Wow, how do you cope with so many children in the house?" asked Lily. "Oh, we are very well behaved, aren't we mom?" Emmet said innocently. "Behaved." Scoffed Jacob. Renesmee shot him a flare. I stifled a giggle. "Oh, we should leave you to unpack, but we also came to ask if you could come to a braai (barbeque) to-morrow evening?" "Can we go please mom", Emmett said brightly. "Oh but we wouldn't want to impose," Esme said softly. "Oh, you wouldn't be, most of La Touche is coming." Said Lily. Oh, we would love to come" Alice said excitedly.

After the Smiths left, Alice practically screamed, "Bella, Rose, Nessi, were going shopping." I knew there was no way out of this so I went along. Alice got us outfits for school and something for the braai (barbeque) which was not something conventional. The next evening, we had to go to the braai (barbeque). How will everything go? I asked Alice. "Well, the parent want their children to be friends with us. There will also be other children from the school." They already have their own kind or groups." said Alice. "What kind or groups are Mike, Karla and Karen in?" I asked. "Um, the weird dressed groups," Alice stifled a giggle. "Alice that is not a group", "But it is true" Alice said. It was kind of true, Karen wore a pair of jeans with a pink mini skirt and a dark long sleeved shirt. Karla also wore jeans and a skirt, but her skirt was black with a pink long sleeve shirt (AN sorry some people wear clothes like that I said said it's weird). They looked like twins except Karen was shorter. "Yeah, what's with those clothes? they look weird." Rosalie replied. "Maybe they just have their own style" I said kindly. "Oh, let's get this over with," Nessie said grumpily. She didn't like the Smith family very much.

We went over to their house across the road. There was a lot of people there, and a lot of young people too. We all had to take a plate and put food on it. While nobody was looking we pilled it on Jacobs plate even Nessie, though she can eat human food we all stood together as different families introduced themselves. Lots of teenage girls were staring at Edward, Emmett Jasper, Jake and vice versa. Edward didn't like it when teenage boys stared at me especially Mike. So he pulled me into an unexpected kiss which just started more whispers. I felt sorry for Edward listening to teenage boys thoughts about me. It didn't help that Alice made me wear skinny jeans and a brown long sleeved top. I also had to wear high heels which of course I hate. I couldn't wear my wedding ring, but I still were my engagement ring which made Edwards really happy. Throughout the night, Alice made us go and introduce ourselves which we hated. "Mike has a crush on you," Edward said frowning. "He reminds me of Mike Newton," I said. "In more ways than one," Edward said frowning again. Right then Alice came to us and said, "guess what," "what?" I said annoyed. I hated playing 20 questions. "Lily is gong to get kara and Karen to ask me you, Nessie and Rose to a sleepover party.

They are going to ask us just before we leave and you can't say no since I already see it happening. "Alice said happily". "I can change my mind," I said. "But we will convince you to come and its not just us, its some other girls too." said Alice, "when is this sleepover?" tomorrow night, we still have to go shopping." Sure enough, before we left the girls invited us to their sleepvoer. There was also going to be two other girls, Karen and Karla's friends. "Alice will everything go ok for tomorrow night?" Esme asked worriedly "yeah everthings going to be lovely." I was kind of scared to go to the sleepover.

I hadn't been to one in a long time. The last one had been in Phoenix since we didn't have any pyjamas, we went to the city to purchase some. Mine, was kind of cute, silk three quarters with strawberries and a matching top. (AN I really have those). Nessie, Rosalie and Alice had similar ones. "Alice , what are we going to do since we can't sleep?".

"We fake it". she replied happily. "For so long," Rosalie replied glumly. "We will only be sleeping easily in the morning" said Alice. "Oh great." Nessie said sarcastically. The next evening we went across the road with our belongings. It was the first night in a long time that I was away from Edward. It brought back dim memories of my human life. Edward gave me a deep kiss before I left. It was hard for him as well. When we got there, two girls named Dee Dee and Katie were there. We played monopoly, twister, scrabble, guess who and clue. The girls chattered endlessly the school they went to, the teachers that they liked and disliked. Karen told us most of the things while Karla was silent. The other girls were to sleep at two in the morning. I was lying in my sleeping bag pretending to be asleep when Alice called my name. "Bella, its Karla, she knows" Alice whispered. "Knows what?" I asked worriedly. "About what we are, vampires," Alice whispered. "what!" I shrieked. "shhhhh", Alice shushed. "How?" I enquired. "I don't know all I did was have a vision of her confronting us." said Alice. "What we going to go?" "we wait for moring Alice replied."

"We can't just wait for the morning." I said "wait for what?"asked Rosalie. She had come into the room. "Kala she knows we are vampires," I whispered. "What, how, " Rosalie shrieked "shhhhh". Alice and I said at the same time. "how, " Rosalie shouted "I can't see that yet we will tell the others in the morning until then we wait Alice said unhappily."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight unfortunately, but I like playing with the characters

Bella POV

The next morning we had to tell everyone that Karla knew we were vampires.

"How did she find out?" Esme asked patiently. She was the only one that wasn't shouting. "All, I saw was a vision of her asking us, that it," Alice said for the hundredth time. Rosalie was the worst, she was screaming, "HOW DID SHE FIND OUT??????,did you do something to make her think we were vampires? " Um, aunt Rosalie you were there too, remember," Nessie said slowly " Um maybe she knew before we even came her," I said. Everybody shut up and turned to look at me. " Do you think?" Emmett said

"Maybe,' I said. Alice's face went black, we all looked at her, she was having a vision. When she came out of it, everyone except Edward and Alice said "What did you see?" It was kind of funning that we all said it at the same time, but nobody laughed. We were all to worried. Even Rosalie was worried, who spent most of her free time filing her nails. " Karla might be coming here in 5 minutes," Alice said unsure "Might," Jake said for the fist time. "She wants to come, but she is very scared, it seems that Karla knew about vampires before even came here. She knew about it for quite a while," said Alice " What if the Volturi find out," nessie said "They cant find out or she will be killed," Carlisle said "Or they make here a vampire," Jasper said " Lets not think about the Volturi for now," Carlisle said "When will Karla be here?," Esme asked Alice. "Two minutes," Alice said. Her face went black again and when she came out of it she said "Oh great, she changed her mind again, she's not coming today, but she will come soon. " Hey Jasper betcha she will come tomorrow," Emmett said with his emmetty grin. I saw Alice give a small nod to Jasper, but Emmett didn't see. " I betcha a thousand grand,she will come," Emmett said confidently " Oh, you are saw on, hey want a rematch of the wrestling I beat you at." Jasper said to Emmett " You are sooooo on, for both things." Emmett said as they went out to wrestle. Esme chuckled " those boys." I knew Jasper would win the bet, tomorrow was school and there would be homework to be done afterwards. I went upstairs to spend my last few moments with Edward as a married couple. Tomorrow we would have to be boy friend and girlfriend.

A/N: Sorry that chapter sucks and sorry of leaving you with a cliffy. Please review so I will write more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own twilight.

A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update, but here is a long chapter

Thanks for all the reviews

Bella POV

I was lying in the bed spending the last few moments with Edward before we had to get ready for school. I was enjoying the last few moments until I heard Alice pounding at my door. "Bella hurry up". "She wants to choose an outfit for you to wear," said Edward. "Stupid annoying pixie," I said quietly. "I read that," Alice shouted. "Why does she scream when we can hear her perfectly if she whispered". I asked Edward. Edward chuckled "because I like to," Alice said answering my question. I pulled on one of Edwards's shirt and let Alice in. She went straight to my wardrobe. Edward dressed in a flash as I went to shower. When I came out, I found the clothes Alice chose for me lying on the bed. It was – black skinny jeans, with a bedazzled purple to saying hot chick. I quietly dried my hair, and brushed it straight and went downstairs. School started at 7.30 am in La Touche, and it was already 7.12 am. Alice and Rosalie went still upstairs. Typical of them, I looked around for my phone, but it was no where to be seen. I ran back up-stairs to see if it was where I left it, but it was no way to be seen. "Hey, guys, have you seen my phone?" I enquired. I wanted it because, if things got boring in class, I would go on I.M "its in the Volvo," Alice said after I searched the whole house". "Thanks" I said sarcastically. We went in two cars. I went in Edward's Volvo with Nessie and Jacob, since Rosalie didn't want the dog smell in her new BMW incidentally which was red. When we got to La Touche high school, I was a little bit nervous. The school was huge. "Wow, this place is huge," Jacob said in awe. "I know, its because it's the only high school in La Touche," Nessie said. "But we passed another one on the way," Rosalie said. "That one was La Touche private high," Alice said. "Can't we go there, I mean we can afford it," Rosalie said. "Rose don't you think it would be strange if 8 people from the same family go to an expensive private school," said Alice. "We haven't even gone inside yet and their arguments have started," Nessie said. "Come on, lets go inside," Jasper said. Jasper had become better being in a room with humans. Everyone had become better because of me. I was mostly at the Cullen house when I was human. We went to the front office, and the secretary looked flabbergastered when she saw us. I mean I would also look flabbergastered, if I saw 7 and a half inhumanly beautiful people that walked into the room. According to the name plate, it said her name was Beauty Phil. We all stifled giggles when we saw that. But Emmett couldn't hold his laughter and his booming laughter rang through the office making the other teachers in the room stare. It was Alice that spoke. "Mrs Phil we are the new students. We came to pick up our schedules. The story was, Rosalie and Jasper were the Hales, they were twins as always. Edward and Nessie were the Masens. Emmett, Alice and I were the Cullens. Jake got to keep his old surname, Black. Mrs Phil gave us our schedules and we compared them. I had all my classes with Edward except Trig. and English which I had with Alice. Nessie, Alice, Edward and I were juniors, and Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Jake were seniors. Everybody was staring at us as we walked though the hallways. Edward stiffened. He had to listen to all the thoughts of us. People whispered about us little did they know we could hear them clearly. When I went to home room with Edward, I saw Karla, she was obviously scared of us. "Karla really does know about vampires, but she is scared of us, but wants to confront us," Edward told me at vampire speed so no-one would hear. Classes went fast when I was with Edward and soon it was lunch. Alice met us after class and told us to hurry. "Why do we need to hurry, Alice?" "We need to claim a table before they are all gone," When we met up with everyone else and got to the cafeteria there was no more tables left. "oh great, now what are we going to do," asked Rose who was very irritated. There was still seats left at other tables, but not enough for all of us and we didn't want to split up. "We have to go sit outside, on those ugly old benches," Nessie said. "Fine lets get this over with." said Emmett. When we went outside people stared at us through the cafeteria windows. "Tomorrow we go to lunch early and get a table," Emmett. "From the thoughts I heard you sit at the same table the whole year,and the window table is for the jocks and nobody sits there except them. "I see a fight happening tomorrow because of that," Alice said "I don't want to sit outside the whole year, what if it snows," Nessie said worriedly "Lets just try to get to lunch early tomorrow," I said


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own twilight, but I would like to

Bella Pov

Classes went fast and soon it was the end of the day. Just before we left, Karen came up to us and said, "Hey guys, how was your day? Did you enjoy it?" "We had a great day, thanks for asking," Alice said. "That's good because most first days are scary," Karen said. " It wasn't scary for us," Alice spoke. After Karen left Nessie said, " she is such a sweet person." "I agree," Alice's face went black, "Karla wants to talk to us," she said

Just as she said that Karla walked over. " I know what you are," Karla said in a shaky voice. "How? How did you find out," asked Rosalie. I could hear the anger in her voice. We just got here and it was our first day, she didn't want to move so soon. Neither did I for that matter, I hoped to stay for at least four years. " That is none of you business," Karla snapped. I heard her heart beat quicken, I hoped she would go into cardiac arrest. "why don't we discuss this somewhere else," Edward said calmly. " No,way in hell,I don't want to speak to your family and stay away from my sister and I." Karla spoke fiercely. She turned and half walked and half ran to Mike and Karen who were waiting at their car. We all stood shocked for a few seconds surprised. " Wow," was all that Emmett said. " She as very afraid,I could feel it, I tried calming her but it was to much." Jasper said quietly. "She didn't plan that,she acted on impulse when she saw us talking to Karen. We should tell Carlisle and esme ." Alice said. We told them when Carlisle got back from work. " I think, she was just trying to protect her sister," I said. Every body looked at me. Why do they do that? "Karen is her little sister, she would do any thing to keep her safe." Carlisle said. " Maybe she has encountered a vampire maybe how she knows so much." Nessie said. " We will have to take things slow and not force it out of her,she wont come today,but she will come soon." Alice said. " I win the bet," Jasper said smugly to Emmett. Emmett pouted " No fair you cheated." He looked at Alice . "This time I didn't tell Jazzy the outcome." Alice said proudly. Emmett slowly gave jasper the money and went upstairs to sulk.

A/n: how did you like it? I might not be able to update soon because school has just started. But next time I will give you more than one chapter. Review and I will update soon.


End file.
